Discover new worlds
by Nalet
Summary: A new ensign comes aboard the Enterprise, and something seems off about him. It starts off as small things that old be chalked up to paranoia, but they start to grow, until they realize this man is part of an old but new world.
1. Chapter 1

Riker, Troi, Dr. Crusher, and Data all entered ten forward. Riker motioned to Guinan that they would be needing drinks before he took a seat with the others. They sat down and three out of four of them began idle conversation. Data attempted to mimic this as best he could, and was actually improving compared to when he first came aboard the Enterprise, but has still yet to master the skill. Ben came over to deliver the drinks to the group of starfleet officers. When Riker looked up to grab his drink something caught his eye. It was a young man with mid-length brown hair, wearing a red starfleet uniform. He recognized the man as ensign Erik Vasiliev. He had been training the ensign to work in ops the past few days.

"Hey have you guys met the new guy, ensign Vasiliev?" He asked.

Data answered with a no fairly quickly, while the two woman racked their memories for any sign of the man. Beverly soon shook her head no, but Deanna perked up when she responded, "Wait I think I have. Yeah, I bumped into him on my way to the bridge this morning, I remember because I couldn't sense anything from him. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've only known him a few days now, but something seems odd about him.I don't know what it is, but he seems like he's done everything before. When I'm teaching him how to do things it almost feels like he knows more than even I do about how the ship works. It could just be me over thinking things, but he doesn't seem to have that newness that others tend to have." Riker explained.

"Are you sure it's not just that he isn't intimidated by you like the other new officers are?" Beverly joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riker exclaimed while laughing at the statement.

"Oh nothing." Crusher responded.

"What did you mean when you said you could not sense anything from him, counselor?" Data asked.

"Well when I bumped into him, I couldn't really feel his presence like I can with other people. I assume that he probably just wasn't feeling any strong emotions at the moment. I'm sure it's nothing." She answered.

Data and the others seemed t accept this explanation seeing as they don't really have a point of reference fo what empathic abilities feel like.

It didn't take long for the conversation to return to idle banter. The friends spent a few minutes eating and drinking before each either went off to be or to their night duties.

The man from their conversation earlier showed up to the bridge for the night duty. Data decided to pay attention to the man tonight. He was curious as to what Riker meant when he was talking about the ensign earlier. As the night went on Data did notice that he did have quite a bit more confidence than the other new offices on the ship. Confidence alone wasn't strange, but the fact that this man truly did seem to know how being on a ship worked. Things on th night shift were usually very quiet compared to the day. It made it incredibly easy for Data to split his focus between, doing his job and finding out what he could about Erik Vasiliev.

Data decided to scan the ensign to see if he were a Betazed or some other telepathic species, which would explain his knowledge of how the ship works, for if he were confused he could simply eat the mind of one of the more experienced officers. The scan came back and it raised more suspicion about the man. It showed that he was half human half something else. His scan could not determine the other species. Data knew of every species discovered by the federation, whether they joined or not. The fact that this species was not in his database was very surprising. It would mean that a human has discovered an entirely new species and has kept it hidden for at least twenty four years.

The next morning, when Data was relieved of duty, he searched for the file on ensign Vasiliev. The file read that he was entirely human. Data decided that he should bring this to the captain's attention.

When he reached the bridge he noticed that the ensign was no longer there. He approached the captain and explained what he had found. "Sir, I have discovered something odd about ensign Vasiliev."

"Yes, what is it?" Captain Picard said half paying attention.

"I do not believe his file is accurate. It says that he is fully human, but I have reason to believe that he is not."

Riker, Troi, and Crusher also began to listen at this point.

"How so?" Asked the captain.

"Well Riker had mentioned that he seemed odd before at diner last night so out of curiosity I scanned him to see if there was anything that could explain the oddities, and discovered that he is only half human. The other half, however I could not identify."

This seemed to finally peak Picard's interest, as he just now turned to completely face the android. "And what were these oddities?" He asked.

"Riker had mentioned that he seemed far too experienced to be new to the ship, and Counsler Troi said that she could not sense him." Data explained.

Picard sighed, "You may investigate as much as you like without invading his privacy, but I don't think there's much any of us can or should do as long as he does his job efficiently."

"Understood sir." Data said before walking to his station. Everyone else soon returned their attention to flying the ship and filling out whatever orders they have been given. The mystery as to what their new ensign was, would have to be pushed aside for the time being.

* * *

As the weeks continued the mystery about Erik Vasiliev was were more pressing matter to concern themselves with. Life went on and the oddities about Vasiliev became less noticeable, as all the new officers understood the ship now. It wasn't until th Enterprise's next encounter with Q that the questions about that ensign appeared again.

Q had been walking in the halls of the Enterprise, following Amanda Rogers, and teaching her about her powers. He looked up when he felt something odd. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He looked up and noticed that Erik had waved at Amanda when they walked past. Amanda waved back thinking nothing of the gesture, but Q glared at the man. Erik smiled in return. However, the smile was different from the kind one he had given Amanda. This one was mischievous, Erik knew why Q glared and seemed to get some form of enjoyment out of it.

"Excuse me." He whispered in Amanda's ear before teleporting to the captain's ready room.

"What is it Q?" Picard asked clearly annoyed by the other man's presence. His expression quickly changed when he noticed how serious Q appeared to be. He was apprehensive, of course, but it was still odd to see this being so serious, and if he didn't know any better, he might even say scared.

"I know you like to keep dangerous company aboard this vessel Picard, but you've let your death in through the front door." Q stated.

"What do you mean?" Picard asked cautiously.

"That thing I saw down there. You have him aboard as an officer." Q said as though the idea were completely preposterous.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, so unless you're inclined to tell me I suggest you leave." Picard threatened.

"Oh that ensign, Erik something. I didn't exactly stick around long enough to figure out his full name." Q explained.

Picard thought on the name for awhile before he realized who Q was referring to. "What do you mean when you say that I've let my death in through the front door?"

"Nothing good ever come from being around him. He couldn't care less what happens to you or anyone for that matter."

"From my understanding neither do you." Picard retorted.

"You'd be surprised." Q responded quietly.

Picard decided to table that comment for another time. "What is he?"

"A monster." Q answered before disappearing from the room.

* * *

From that point forward, Picard decided to continue the investigation of who and what this person might be. He tried to look into it in the spare time he did get, and asked his other officers to look into it as well. It was while they were sharing the little they had discovered that Geordi came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why doesn't one of us just go talk to him?"

The others went silent when they realized that there's been a much simpler way of getting information. For some reason talking to him just didn't seem like an option.

"Don't you actually have to work with him Riker?" Dr. Crusher pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, actually here in a few hours I'll be working with I'm and a few others to take them on their first away mission." Riker said.

"Perfect, then try a start a conversation with the man figure out what you can." Picard concluded before they all left.

Riker lead Erik and a few of the other newer officers to the transporter platform. The mission they were on was small and not too important, but still needed to be done. When the reached the surface of the planet they were currently orbiting, Riker gave out the orders to the others. They were supposed to be looking for samples of a plant that only grows here.

Riker paired everyone in groups of two and told them to split up. He made sure that him and Erik were together.

"So Vasiliev, where are you from?" He asked, trying his best to make it seem like normal conversation.

Erik seemed amused by this and answered, "Samara Russia, Earth."

"Alaska." Riker responded. "You don't sound Russian."

"I didn't stay there very long." He explained.

"Were your parents Russian?" Riker asked. "My mom was, but my dad was American."

Riker nodded in understanding, "What did your parents do?"

Erik stopped for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not he wanted to tell Riker. "You'll make fun of me."

"No I promise I won't." Riker said.

"My mom was a pornstar, and my dad was unemployed." He said.

Riker was shocked at the revelation but decided not to dwell on it. Instead he focused on a different part of that statement. "Was?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom died shortly after giving birth, and my dad left when I was twelve." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Riker stated.

"Why? It's not your fault." He assured. "Is it?" Erik added on jokingly.

Riker laughed, "I don't think so."

Soon everyone collected enough of everything they needed and beamed back aboard the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Riker and Erik had talked about Erik's parents. Little else had been discovered about the man, but now was not the time to worry about that. Now they were fighting off the Borg. Thoughts were more preoccupied with the strange behavior of the species. Before they just grabbed whoever they could, so they may be assimilated, but they were acting strange now. They appeared to have some independent thought. Riker knew it was possible for them to gain independence, based on his experience with Hugh, but this was incredible. This species went from having no idea what independence was, to having an army of independent soldiers.

Riker had just finished off the Borg he was fighting, and found a place to hide for a moment and catch his breath. He looked up to see Erik fighting off another Borg. The Borg's left arm was long, sharp, and skinny, it was more of a knife than an arm, and the Borg knew it. The Borg would swipe at the man in all kinds of directions, and at incredible speeds. Erik, however was able to dodge each of them with the skill of a trained and experienced fighter. Riker thought nothing of this at the time though, since there were plenty of fighting classes Erik could've taken and can still be taking. He didn't find anything odd about the situation until a long silver blade fell from Erik's sleeve and into his hand. Erik quickly moved the blade to block the Borg's arm from slicing through his head. However, the Borg quickly moved the blade down and stabbed Erik through the chest.

Erik coughed up some blood until eventually his body went limp. The Borg used his other arm to shove off the young man and continue looking for anyone good enough to assimilate. Riker kept his eyes on the body now lying on the floor dead. Over these past few months, Riker had grown to like him. The man was funny, kind, good at his job, and had a poker face that could almost rival his own. He had eventually stopped caring about what he was, and had forgotten that he is allegedly dangerous. Riker began to consider him a friend. He was about to get up and fight again, when he had to sit back down due to shock.

The body got up, blade still in hand, and stabbed the Borg in the back. Erik smiled a blood stained smile and turned around to help someone else fight off another Borg. As Erik turned, Riker saw where Erik's uniform had been torn open by the Borg, but there was no wound. The Borg's arm went all the way through Erik, but if Riker hadn't seen it himself he never would have believed it. Erik died and came back like it was an everyday experience.

Riker couldn't believe his eyes, but couldn't dwell on what he saw at the moment. They were in battle and right now all he needed to know was that Erik was on his side. Riker got up and realized that there were very few Borg left to fight. He noticed that Erik and a few others had decided to start escorting people away from the scene. Riker decided to help the few who were still fighting. The battle ended when everyone noticed what could only be described as an outburst from Data. Riker and the others became very concerned about this, as Data reveals that he has experienced his first emotion, anger.

Riker had heard through Geordi, that Data has been experimenting. The android has been trying to evoke other emotions, and recently has tried killing the Borg over and over, so he may evoke the same anger he had before. The other senior officers almost appeared to be afraid of Data, and Riker was beginning to feel that same fear. It reminded him of the first time he had met the android. Data had said that he was better, that he was the perfect being. It was a very unsettling statement for Riker at the time, but as he got to know Data, he had grown incredible respect for him. Every once in awhile, Data would tell a story about when he was first found and activated by starfleet. People treated him like a toy or collectors item. As they found out more about him it got worse. People discovered that he was "fully functional", as he would put it, and decided that since he doesn't have emotions it didn't matter what they did to him. When they discovered how strong and smart he was, people started to fear him. They said that he was no different from the genetically engineered, that he deserved to be put in an institution with the rest of them. Every time Data told these stories it made Riker's blood boil, but now he was having fears of his own, fears he hasn't felt in six years. Riker decided it would be best to think everything over with a drink from ten forward.

"What would you like commander?" Guinan asked, but spoke again before Riker could answer. "By the look on your face, I'd say you want something real."

"Am I that obvious?" Riker asked.

"No, I'm just a really good bartender. Tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when I've figured it out."

Guinan nodded her head in response, and poured a green liquid into a glass for the man. She left the bottle out for him though. A few minutes had passed when Erik took the seat next to the commander. Erik asked for his own glass and poured some of the green liquid for himself. Riker stared a him in silence as he calmly drank. Erik sat the glass down and poured another.

"I know you saw." He said, still not facing Riker, "I also know that you and the senior officers have been looking into me and found nothing." He took the drink and finally faced the man beside him. "So go ahead and ask."

Riker stared silently in awe of what the man had said. It took him a few moments before he could speak, and even then it was quiet. "What are you?"

"A nephilim."

Riker didn't know much about the Christian religion. He was not a very religious man, and when he did deal with religion, he only learned it so not to offend other species. However, he did know what a nephilim was, the offspring of an angel and a human. "Don't patronize me." Riker said returning to his bottle.

"Meet me in my quarters and I'll prove it." Erik said before leaving to go to his quarters.

Riker debated whether or not he wanted to entertain the idea that this man was telling the truth. After one last sip of his drink, he decided that it couldn't hurt.

Riker walked into Erik quarters, and found Erik sitting on the couch, waiting.

"You said you have proof." Riker said, still obviously skeptical.

Erik stood up and looked directly at Riker. The lights began to flicker until they completely went off. However Erik was still very visible, he had a heavenly glow emanating off of him. His eyes began to glow a bright white as well. The weirdest part though were the shadowed wings on the wall that were spreading out so Riker could see them better. Riker's mouth opened a little but quickly closed when the lights went on and he figured out what was happening.

"You messed with the lights. You're trying to make fun of me or something."

"You saw me heal instantly from a leathal wound, and have seen that I literally have wings. If I am for some reason faking this, then how did I come back from a stab like that?"

Riker didn't know how to respond to that, but he knew this couldn't be true. It was absolutely absurd. Riker didn't even notice a he moved to si don on the couch.

"How cold that be possible though. I mean, angels? That's a bit much, even when compared to some of the other stuff we've dealt with."

"Yeah it's a bit complicated, but basically monsters are real. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, just about anything you can think of actually exists out there."

"You said that your mom was a pornstar. That means either an angel had a kid with a pornstar or an angel was a pornstar."

"Uh, yeah, my dad was the angel, and he doesn't exactly fit in with what everybody thinks angels are like."

"Who is your dad?" Riker asked, starting to warm up to the idea that this is true.

"The archangel Gabriel." Erik answered sheepishly.

Riker simply stared at him for a few moments, before burying his head in his hands. "I should've brought the bottle."

"Yeah probably."

* * *

Erik explained as much as he could last night, before Riker decided that he needed to sleep. Riker had just been told that monsters were real. Every doubt he'd ever had about religion was wrong. Everything he'd thought to be false or the makings of someone's imagination were true. He decided he didn't want to know much about what heaven, angels, or God was actually like. First he needed to grasp the idea that it was all real.

Riker went to his duties as per usual. He ended up on an away mission to save Data from his brother Lore. He decided to let this situation take up all his concentration for the time being. He knew that this was more important and had faith it would be solved soon. He did what he could and was correct when he felt it would be solved soon. There was no more avoiding what Erik was. After things settled, Riker called a meeting with all the senior staff and Erik.

"I take it you've found out what he is, number one." Picard said starting off the meeting. The seven officers sat at one end of the table staring at the man on the other side.

"Yes and I think he should tell you himself." Riker answered.

Erik sighed and explained what he was once again. The senior staff sat in disbelief, but they knew Riker wouldn't have brought them here if he thought Erik was lying.

Picard was the first to speak. "Why did Q say that you are dangerous?"

"He's an omnipotent being. The idea that's there's something else out there with incredible power is very threatening. It makes him feel less godlike." Erik explained matter of factly.

Picard seemed skeptical of this explanation for a moment, but it did make sense based on what he knew about Q. However he still planned to keep his gaurd up just in case. "What on your starfleet records are false?"

"Age and species."

"How old are you?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"354." Erik answered.

The eyes of almost all the officers widened in surprise, a few jaws had dropped as well. They had heard of people growing to be very old, and even their bartender was older than that, but it was still a shock.

"How long have you been in starfleet?" Picard asked.

"I joined a few years after it had started."

"How have you been in here for so long and no one has noticed?" Worf asked.

"Well I never went above the rank of ensign, and I wipe my records every few years. I've actually been able to pull this off so well that I've been able to stick with the same name for quite some time now." Erik explained.

"Is that your real name?" Geordi asked.

"Yes recently I've gone back to using the name I was born with. Like I said the only things false on my starfleet record are my age and species."

"Why lie?" Asked Counsler Troi. "Why not just tell Starfleet what you are?"

"Because there's a lot of creatures similar to me that are believed to be fictional and it makes life a lot easier on all of us if it stays that way."

"Like what?" Geordi asked.

"Vampires, ghosts, werewolves that sort of thing."

"So not only are angels real, but so are monsters." Piard said exasperated.

Erik nodded his head in response. He finally took a seat knowing that trying to get seven people to believe such a ridiculous statement was going to take awhile.

"So does this mean that the Christian religion is true?" Data asked.

"For the most part, yeah."

"What do you mean, 'for he most part'?" Picard asked.

"Well there are a few inaccuracies. Like first of all, just about all the angels are dicks. Also God doesn't care how you live your life, in fact he left a few years before I was born."

Again the room was shocked into silence. For some of them their entire world had just been shattered. Even if they weren't super religious it was a shock to hear something like that. "But then what determines if you get into Heaven or Hell?" Geordi asked.

"At this point it's just whether or not you've made a deal with a demon. I mean if you're really bad Heaven won't take you, but that doesn't happen too often." Erik stated nonchalantly.

The officers once again had to think abou the what they were hearing. It was strange to think about all of this. An entire world had been discovered, one that has been hidden away since the dawn of time. It was the goal of Starfleet to discover new worlds, but they had been blind to one for so long.

"How powerful are you?" Picard asked.

"I'm a little less powerful than a regular angel, however I am harder to kill." Erik explained.

"How are you Rader to kill?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Well most angels can be killed with a regular angel blade, but I can't, we think that if I was stabbed by an archangel blade thought, I would die." Erik answered. "But don't go looking for an archangel blade. Only an archangel can use it and there are only four blades."

"Is that the knife I saw you fighting he Borg with?" Riker asked.

Erik shook is head and pulled the silver blade out of his sleeve. "This is just a standard angel blade."

"How'd you get it?" Asked Riker.

Erik seemed hesitant to answer, but did so anyway. "I stole this from Lucifer." At the audible gasp from a few of the officers Erik quickly tried to reassure them. "Don't worry he's been dead for quite some time now."

After a few more minutes Piard decided that they had heard enough for now. Everyone's thoughts however, were consumed with what they had learned. No one could clear their head o wat the had learned. For Worf and Dana it was easy to simply take the information for fact, but for everyone else, it had gone against so much they had been taught. It as even shocking for Troi to hear those things. Her father was Christian so she remembers some of the stories he'd tell her, and now all of it seemed to be ruined. His faith in hw amazing and powerful God is, now seem a waste. It was a very unsettling thing to consider.


	3. Chapter 3

The other officers had began to distance themselves from Erik. They weren't even quite aware that they were doing it, but Erik had noticed. The only one who didn't seem to treat him differently was Data. Erik was having a few drinks with some friends from the academy, when he noticed Riker, Data, Troi, and Dr. Crusher all sit at a table. The other three hadn't noticed, but Riker accidentally made eye contact with Erik on his way in. There was a clear change in expression on Riker's face. It had gone from happily spending time with friends, to an expression of awkwardness and a bit of fear. Riker quickly tried to look away and ignore Erik's presence.

Erik set down his glass and mumbled under his breath, "This is bullshit." He walked over to the table with the senior officers, who were all shocked, but gave him their attention. "I'm still the same person. If you're ok with what I am great, if not I don't care, but just say it don't be weird." Data opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Erik. "You don't have to say anything, you're not the problem."

"You're right. We're sorry if we've treated you differently, we shouldn't. You still are the same person, and we should not be treating you differently because of your species." Troi said after a period of silence.

The other two nodded their agreement after thinking on what Deanna had said. "Thank you." Replied Erik. Erik had turned to go back to his friends table, but stopped when Beverly Crusher spoke, "Did you serve on the original Enterprise?"

Erik turned around and took a seat as he answered, "No, but I did have a few classes with Dr. McCoy in the academy." He was happy that They seemed to want to accept him. It had been so long since he had told anyone what he was. It was nice though to be able to tell stories he's had to keep to himself for so long now. The group continued the conversation and all tensions slowly dissolved.

As time went on, Erik became close friends with the senior staff, since they were the only one's who knew what he was. The crew was slowly learning about the supernatural world right under their noses. It was fascinating and terrifying to hear about. It was strange to learn that most miracles were the result of some kind of black magic or demon deal. Erik, however, was excited to show off his powers for the first time in his life. He had inherited his father's talent for tricks and illusions. The others said that he was like their own personal holodeck.

* * *

The first time Erik showed off was while Troi was telling a story when they were playing poker. She began to describe this beautiful forest she had found herself in one time. As she described each detail, that same forest began to grow around the group. Troi froze and stared in awe at her new surroundings. It was exactly as she remembered. The forest had trees with long droopy branches that grew the greenest leaves she'd ever seen. The light shined through the trees perfectly onto a small reflective river giving the entire forest a luminous appearance. There were flowers of every color scattered throughout the entirety of the scene, and all sorts of animals seemed to peacefully play with each other. The scene was straight out of a fairytale. It was the most gorgeous thing any of them had seen.

None of them knew how it was happening at the time, until Riker turned to Erik. The nephilim had a huge smile across his face, but there was no surprise in his expression. "Is this you?" Riker asked, getting the attention of everyone else. Erik merely nodded his head and asked Troi to finish her story.

She stood in silence for a moment, still admiring the beauty of her environment. "My father and I had come down here while on holiday. When we came to this spot in the forest, he turned to me and he said, 'This forest is magic. In a forest like this, if you look hard enough, you'll find a unicorn. Even the animals themselves learn a little magic of their own.' And of course as a small child I truely believed him. From then on I've always enjoyed the forest." She paused for a moment, when she seemed to think of something, "Are unicorns real?"

Erik let out a small chuckle and responded, "I've never seen one, but they could be out there, somewhere."

They admired the scene a little longer before Erik returned it back to the quarters they were playing their game in. At the last minute though, Data looked up and through the trees, he thought he could see a white mare hiding from the group.

"Since when could you do that?" Riker asked.

"About 80 years ago." Responded Erik.

* * *

Since then, if the holodeck was booked they'd ask Erik if he could create the scenario they wanted. It was rare that he said no. The only times were if he was on duty, in which he had no choice. He often found himself pretending to help Sherlock and Watson solve a mystery, or fight armies with Worf. It was incredibly fun for him, and he enjoyed having true friends for perhaps the first time ever. He had always been wary of having friends for a long time, because he knew he would outlive them, but this time he knew that, though he would outlive most of them, he would still always have Data. The friends he makes now will live on through the only other immortal Erik could call a friend.

Data was actually the topic of a conversation between Erik, Riker, and the android himself. They were in Data's quarters, admiring his newest painting. He had actually painted the unicorn he saw in the forest the first time Erik had displayed his abilities. "I was inspired by the detail in your illusions, so I painted the first one I ever saw." Explained the android. The trio had began to discuss Data's progress in becoming more human.

"You know, a few years ago Captain Philippa Louvois asked if you have a soul, and there are times that I truly believe you do Data." Riker said.

Data said thank you, and it didn't seem like much else was going to be said on the subject. It didn't seem like there was much else to be said on the subject, but once again Erik surprised them. "I could check."

"Check what?" Data asked.

"Whether or not you have a soul." Erik answered. "If you want me to."

Riker was shocked for a moment, but responded with a big smile. "I know it's not my call to make, but I say go for it. This could be the only way you'll ever know for sure."

Data nodded his agreement and turned to Erik, "How will you be able to tell?"

"Well it's not gonna be pretty, and will probably hurt, but it should be quick." Erik said as a 21st century leather belt appeared in his hand.

"I am an android, I cannot fe-"

"Yeah I know, but bite down on this just in case." Erik said as he folded the belt in half and placed it in Data's mouth. Riker's smile quickly turned to an expression of confusion and worry, but he trusted Erik.

Data did as he was told and ended up sitting down with the belt in his mouth. Erik seemed to take a deep breath, and then plunged his hand into Data's chest. Immediately, Data was in pain. Riker heard Data scream a blood curdling scream for the first time since he met him. The android's version of veins were glowing, and appeared to be seconds away from bursting. Erik's eyes and the spot where his hand entered Data's body were glowing a bright white.

"Jesus." Riker exclaimed. It was incredibly unsettling for him to see someone he had believed to be invincible, in so much pain. Erik was right though, it didn't last too long. Both of the immortals were breathing heavily afterwards. Erik nodded his head before taking a seat for himself. Riker's eyes widened, and all his fears were erased. He turned to Data so that they may celebrate, but the android was too occupied catching his breath after his first experience with pain.

Once the two caught their breath and were able to calm down a little, Erik spoke. "It's weird, unlike any other soul I've ever encountered, but it's there."

"How can I have a soul if I do not have any emotions?" Asked Data.

"You do," Erik answered, "They're just different, and therefore people can't recognize them, and they aren't strong enough to be sensed."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked. "What kind of emotions does he have?"

"He feels things like compassion and happiness and other things humans feel, but they're pure. His emotions aren't driven the same way as humans, and they aren't so intense. When a human feels angry, they also can feel dozens of other emotions based on what fuels that anger. For you however, you only have one emotion at a time, and because you're programmed to think logically, and you don't have as many happening at once, you are able to stay calm. Because of this, people don't recognize the emotions you do have, so therefore told you that you have none, and with no other point of reference to go off of, you believed it." Erik explained.

"But even my father said that I do not have emotions." Data said.

"He too was human." Erik countered. "Even the fact that you call him your father and not your creator should prove that you have emotions."

Data thought on this new revelation for a few moments, but Riker and Erik soon had to leave, so they may go to bed and Data could take over night duty.

Once they exited the room Erik looked at Riker and said, "I'm glad that worked. I'd never done that before."

Riker's eyes widened as he watched Erik depart to his quarters.

* * *

Weeks later the occupants on the ship began to act strange. They began to transformation into former versions of their own species. Erik had noticed it when he was with a group of friends and they all began to grow excessive amounts of hair, or scales, or some other part that humans weren't supposed to have. He didn't know what to do, until he eventually came across Data and Captain Picard trying to figure out what was going on. When they each explained everything they knew so far, Picard asked, "Why haven't you been affected?"

"There hasn't been enough of my species to evolve I guess." Erik answered.

"But you are part human shouldn't that part of you be affected somewhat?" Picard retorted.

"Yes, but his angel half would constantly be healing him from whatever is happening here." Data explained.

Picard seemed to accept this answer, and the trio moved on. "How many of your species is out there?" Asked Picard.

"There's only one other that I know of, sir." Answered Erik.

"Have you ever met the other one?" Asked the captain.

"Once," He replied, "a long time ago."

The three starfleet officers continued to figure out what was happening. Eventually, they got trapped by a devolved Worf. After a few moments of waiting, Erik decided that he should do something about the Klingon. Time was running out, and Picard was becoming devolved like everyone else. He decided that he'll distract Worf while Data and Picard did what they needed to in order to solve their dilemma.

Erik walked into the room with the monster in it, and prepared to fight. Honestly though, Erik didn't put up much of a fight. He just tried to dodge a few attacks, but made sure to let Worf get him a few times, so the Klingon wouldn't move on to an easier prey. At one point though, he got a little too sloppy, and was taken by the monster. Not wanting to hurt him, Erik couldn't do much to get out of it's grasp. Worf began to destroy Erik's body, tearing out bits of flesh, and continuing to rip at it so it couldn't heal properly. It hurt, but Erik knew that he would heal, and it was better than Worf getting a hold of someone he could actually kill. He also had faith that Picard and Data would be able to solve the problem soon.

He soon learned that he was correct in that faith, as the attacks stopped. When Worf became aware of his surroundings after being transformed to his former self, he saw the bloody mess that had been Erik Vasiliev. Forgetting what Erik was, Worf called for the two to be beamed directly to sick bay.

When the two arrived, Erik was immediately taken by Dr. Crusher, and put on one of the beds. The remains on his uniform were cut off by a pair of scissors. Dr. Crusher prepared to start healing him as best she could, but stopped when she noticed it was already happening. Once all his wounds were healed, Erik sat up and observed himself. When he saw the doctor and smiled. He said thank you then got up to leave.

"Nope." Crusher said before he could go. "I wanna do a quick check up just to be safe."

"It's really not necessary." Erik told her.

"Too bad. Doctor's orders." Crusher told him in a tone all mothers had that meant it was not up for debate.

Erik sat back down and let her run her machines over him. As he suspected everything was perfect. She had one more she needed to check though, and scanned it over his back. As she was scanning she wiped away the excess blood all over his body. It was then that she noticed the few scars across his body. They were long and smooth as if cut by a knife. She began to trace the longest one that started from the top of his right should and ended at the small of his back. When he felt her fingers touch him, and he realized what she was doing, he let out a frustrated sigh, "You're done." He said, and instantly disappeared.

Crusher pulled her hands back in shock, and stared at the spot he was sitting at. She figured that he thought that she was just making excuses at this point to look at his scars, and subconsciously she might've. That man was just torn to pieces, and didn't have a single scar to show for it, so she couldn't imagine what could have given him those, but then she remembered. That's why he thinks the archangel blade can kill him. It's the only thing that he hasn't been able to fully heal from.


	4. Chapter 4

Troi was walking to her quarters when she sensed someone in incredible pain. This person was currently reliving a certain trauma. She realized it was coming from the quarters she was walking in front of. She recognized this room as Erik's. It was incredibly odd to feel this kind of trauma from someone, and even stranger that she should feel it from Erik. She had never felt anything from him before. She walked up to the door and chimed it, announcing her presence. There were a few moments before she heard Erik say to come in and the doors opened. It was obvious that Erik was trying to remain composed for Troi.

"Hey." Was all he said when she entered. He really didn't know why she was here. They were friends and he respected the counselor very much, but they weren't really close enough for house visits.

"Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Why?" Erik responded, confused by her question.

"Well I was walking outside and suddenly I sensed immense pain from you."

"Oh sorry," he took a moment to concentrate before speaking again, "Is that better?"

Suddenly Troi could no longer feel Erik's emotions. She felt the same way she always has with him. "Why do you block your emotions from me?" She asked. "I felt incredible trauma from you. That's not something you should be hiding. I can help you if you let me."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"Please, I've never felt anything like that before, you shouldn't push it down it'll only get worse."

"I really doubt you can help."

"What harm could it do to just talk."

Troi could tell that she'd finally won him over with that. However she didn't know if it was because of what she said, or simply because he gave up, but either way she was happy it worked. "Fine," Erik said. "Where do you want to start?"

"I find the beginning is always a good start."

"Well a nephilim like myself, the child of an archangel, isn't exactly a well loved species amongst the other angels. Many believe all nephilims to be freaks, or monsters. So, immediately after I was conceived, my father had to do everything he could to make sure the angels didn't know I existed. It wasn't too hard, because they were currently in the middle of a civil war that was taking place just after the apocalypse, so they were pretty busy. As time went on though, a few others had discovered my existence. My dad protected me as long as he could, but it wasn't long before he was captured and tortured by Asmodeus." At the look of confusion from the counselor, Erik explained who that was. "He's a powerful form of demon referred to as a prince of hell. I lived on my own for about three years or so. I learned about my powers as much as I could. It didn't take long before I figured out that I was much more powerful then the things I faced. I didn't need food or sleep as often as humans did, so I could devote myself to studying and training. When I felt I was ready, I decided to go to hell to try and save my father. It didn't work out too well."

Troi could only imagine what that last statement could've meant. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but the one that came out was, "How old were you?"

Erik paused for a second not exactly expecting that question. "Seven." He laughed at the look of horror on her face. "Yeah, I, Uh, I had quite the ego growing up."

She was shocked into silence for a moment, but continued with their little session. "What made these memories resurface?"

Erik's smile disappeared from his face, "Dr. Crusher saw my scars." He answered sheepishly. "I know it's stupid, and normally I wouldn't care, but it's the first time someone's seen them, and known what I am. Normally I can just lie and say that a mission went wrong or something, but she knows that something like that wouldn't leave a scar for me."

Troi could understand this. Erik has been living a life of secrets and lies for centuries now, so for someone to even know his species is incredibly strange for him. His way of life as been destroyed because he decided to open up to the Enterprise's crew. "May I ask how you got these scars?" Troi asked him, but before he could respond she added, "If you don't want to tell me then don't though."

"No there's really no point keeping it secret now." Erik sighed. "Well like I said, I went to hell with the hopes of rescuing my father, and I was doing fairly ok for a little while. I even managed to steal one of Lucifer's angel blades. However, when I found my dad, I also found his captor. Asmodeus quickly figured out who I was and what I was there to do. He took the archangel blade he'd been using on my dad and struck me a few times. He beat and cut me until I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a street in South Dakota. My wounds were slightly healed, not much though, and I still had the blade."

"Do you know how you got out of there?" Troi asked.

"I've always assumed it was whatever my dad had left in him." Erik shrugged.

"Was you're father ever saved?" Troi asked. Part of her kept asking questions for pure curiosity. Erik's was a strange story, one she'd never heard before, and she's heard her share of odd experiences.

"Yeah," Erik answered, "about a year later."

"Who saved him?" She asked.

"A man named Arthur Ketch handed him over to some friends of my father's to use as a bargaining chip for protection from Asmodeus." Erik responded.

"Have you seen him since then?" She asked.

"Yeah shortly after he came back he payed me a visit, but I haven't seen him since then." Erik explained.

A few moments of silence had passed as Troi thought over his story. "I want you to let me feel you." There were a few moments when nothing had changed. She had began to wonder if he would disobey her, and refuse to open up. Suddenly, she felt the same bizarre presence that brought her here. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as agonizing any more. She began to understand him with an entirely different perspective. Even after he revealed what he was, to her he was still her inferior in a way. She still saw him as someone younger and of a lower rank. She had respected him of course, but when they were working she was the elder and more experienced. Now, she finally understood how old he is. As she stared across at his calm figure after telling such a traumatizing story, she felt like a child. There was a maturity there that she'd never really gotten the chance to see. He's older than starfleet, or even space travel, and yet to so many he was nothing more than just another ensign. "Don't hide yourself from me any more. We're your friends, you don't have to hide from us, not anymore." She said after collecting herself.

Erik nodded his understanding. It wasn't long after that that Troi decided to leave. As the day finished off, Troi tried to keep a smal part of her attention on Erik's emotions. She wanted to make sure he didn't start hiding himself again, but she was also intrigued by what these revealed about her friend.

Troi was in her room, getting ready for bed. She still had a small bit of her attention on Erik. There was over 300 years of hidden emotions in his mind for her to go through. She had just gotten into her pajamas and started brushing her hair when she heard a familiar voice jokingly in her head.

"How long you planning on digging around in my head?"

* * *

Erik did as Troi asked, and stopped blocking his mind from hers. She found the feeling very odd. Erik was often very calm about things. It was extremely rare that something was truly a new experience for him. She found it extremely hard to still feel like his superior though. She often felt this when her inferior was older than her, but she was reminded when they showed that they did not have experience in what they were doing. However, he had that experience. He knew more than most people on this ship, maybe even the captain. Though the strangest part for her was knowing that he could feel her presence in his mind. She didn't often come across people who could do that. Her mother would probably be able to tell when Deanna is there, or maybe some strong betazoids.

Later that night all the senior officers and Erik got together in the holodeck to simulate a trip to the beach. It was Data's idea actually. He had read that a common place to experience fun and relaxation is the beach, and wanted to not only observe these emotions but see if he could have some similar to that. After the revelation that he has a soul, he has tried many experiments like this to explore the emotions he does have. Most of his experiments had actually been fairly successful, though it took him a long time to recognize what the emotions were. All of his friends have been more than happy to take this journey with him. They too were excited to learn that Data had what he'd been looking for all his life.

Each of Data's friends showed up in swimsuits. The boys all had on swim trunks, and Erik and Geordi had on a baggy shirt. Deanna wore a blue bikini, and Beverly had on a green whole suit. The holodeck was programmed to create various toys that could be played with on the beach. There were two beach balls, a plastic bucket and shovel, some water guns, and a net was set up on the beach. Geordi went for the bucket and shovel, and Data joined his best friend in building a sand castle. Beverly and Deanna went to play a game of volleyball with the beach ball, and Riker, Erik, and Worf grabbed the guns.

Riker, Erik, and Worf filled their guns with water, then took a few paces away from each other. When they decided they were far enough, Worf yelled, "Fire at will!" Immediately Erik turned to Riker and shot him. Worf was also shooting directly at Riker, but would also get Erik a few times. However Erik would only shoot at Riker.

"Why are you only shooting at me?" Riker shouted through his laughter.

"He said fire at Will!" Erik answered.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Riker said as he tried to fire at Worf.

Erik gave a small laugh at his pun, but quickly turned to fire at Worf as well. When Erik looked over and saw the girls in a very heated game of volleyball he got an idea. "Seize fire!" He yelled. He huddled close to the other two and told them his idea. It took a bit more convincing for Worf, but all three of them agreed to the plan. They all walked up to the girls who hadn't noticed them at all, and began to shoot them with as much water as possible. Beverly shrieked when the water hit her, and hit the ball backwards across the beach. Deanna also shrieked and was very thankful that she didn't have the ball at the moment. When they saw Riker and Erik laughing extremely hard, they realized what had happened.

"Thank you," Deanna joked, "I was about to lose."

That comment caused Riker and Erik to laugh even harder.

"That doesn't count." Beverly said as she prepared to serve the ball.

Erik left the group to go join Data and Geordi. They had built an incredible sand castle. It was about as tall as them and intricately detailed. Erik wasn't too surprised though, since those two could build an entire universe if they felt like it. "Feeling anything Data?" Erik asked.

"Yes, actually. I am feeling great joy at being here with my friends, and seeing them happy as well." He explained.

Erik smiled, and continued to inspect the castle. Their peace was slightly ruined though when another presence joined the group. There was a short, pudgy, man standing behind Erik suddenly. Erik Data and Geordi all turned to face the man, and their friends soon followed. The pudgy man wore a black business suit, and was smiling at the crowd before him.

"Hello," He said, "I am Nirah." The small man was still smiling, and seemed to enjoy everyone's reaction to his presence. "The god Ištaran is holding an auction, and you have been invited." He handed a white piece of paper with gold trimming to Erik. The man looked around and added, "You can invite two of your friends, but that's it." After that he disappeared as quickly as he came.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is so late school is starting back up and I haven't been getting much sleep. I'm trying to write when I can though.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Riker.

Erik sighed, "There was a god named Plutus who would hold auctions in order to get tribute basically, and as pagan gods became more obscure, some decided to do the same. I have just been invited to one."

"Are you gonna go?" Geordi asked after a short pause.

"Probably not, unless any of you want to go." Erik said.

The others thought about it. This was the first opening to Erik's world that they've ever had. As starfleet officers they almost felt it was their duty to explore it. After some discussion they decided Riker and Data should go along. The auction took place later today, and there was nothing planned for the day. The ship would be able to survive a few more hours without them.

"Do you need to bring something to auction off?" Riker asked.

"No." Erik answered.

"But we will need money to bid with, correct?" Data asked.

"Uh, yes and no, just let me worry about that part," Erik said, "and besides I doubt we'll buy anything anyway."

The others decided to just trust Erik, and went on with their day. The three who were going to the auction informed the captain of their plans. He Was skeptical at first, but when they compared the auction to an away mission in order to explore the world Erik comes from, he agreed to let them go. Afterwards, they all left to get out of their starfleet uniforms, and into something more casual.

Riker wore a blue long sleeve shirt, that had a right triangle cut out of the neck of the shirt. Data didn't have anything besides his uniform, so he borrowed a purple shirt from Erik, and Erik wore a long sleeve green shirt. All three of them had on black pants, and black boots as well. Riker and Data were wearing the shoes they would normally wear with their uniform, but Erik's were some old combat boots he kept with him.

When they were ready they all met up in Erik's quarters. "You ready?" Erik asked when they walked in.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Riker answered while Data nodded his head. "So how are we gonna get there?"

"I'm gonna teleport us." Erik explained. "Be warned, it's not fun the first time."

Erik grabbed their shoulders, and they were soon in an abandoned building with many other people. Data and Erik landed gracefully, but Riker fell down and looked like he was gonna get sick. "Told you."

They all walked up to what looked like a metal detector. They were told to put any weapons they had into a box next to the detector. Data and Riker each put a phaser into the box, while Erik put in his angel blade. The each entered the room that had all the items on display. The room was crowded with many other people as well. Riker looked around and saw that many of them were looking in his direction. Some looked disgusted at the sight of him and others had a great big, devilish smile on their face. He thought he even saw one lick his lips.

"Uh, why are they looking at me like that?" He asked.

"They probably want to eat you." Erik answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You're the only human here, a healthy one at that, you'd make a pretty good meal to most the people here." At the even more worried look on Riker's face, Erik quickly reassured him. "The people here aren't allowed to fight, if they attempt to even get near you two they'll be in a world of hurt."

What Erik said didn't do much to help Riker, but they continued on anyway. Riker decided to stop focusing on the people, and turned his attention to the objects for auction. All of the objects were strange, magical things, Riker had never heard of. One thing that caught his attention though, was the trident of Poseidon. He had forgotten that the gods he read stories about as a child would be real. For him these were fictional characters, nothing more than bedtime stories, and now one of the most famous items from those stories is right in front of him.

Erik stopped in front of a blonde man. The two had turned to look at a golden knife on display. "They drag you into this too?" Erik asked the blonde man.

"They invited me, but I didn't need much persuasion once I discovered they had this." Said the blonde man. He pointed to the knife on display. Erik and the other two didn't really pay attention to the knife before. Riker and Data did not recognize the object at all other than the fact that it was a knife, but Erik knew what it was.

"An archangel blade? How did they get that?" Erik asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't like the idea of anyone here having it." Said the man. He then smiled and turned to face the group next to him. "When were you planning on introducing me to your friends?"

"Right," Erik said, "this is Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Kline." Said the man.

Data and Riker each shook Jack's outstretched hand. Shortly after shaking his hand, Data said, "You are a nephilim like Erik." Data said recognizing the strange data the two specimens shared.

Jack nodded his response.

"May I ask who you are the son of?" Data asked.

Jack seemed scared to answer for a moment, but did so anyway. "Lucifer." He answered quietly.

Riker's eyes went wide and his jaw even dropped a little. He just shook hands with the Antichrist. The man that was standing before them was the spawn of the devil, and yet he was probably the only person in here that he wasn't terrified of.

Shortly after, everyone was called into another room so the bidding could begin. After everyone was seated, Nirah and Ištaran entered the room. They each walked up to the stage, so they may start the auction. Ištaran sat in a throne towards the back of the stage while Nirah did all the speaking.

"Our first item up for bid is Poseidon's trident. This weapon is a very valuable tool for killing many creatures, and controlling water if you so desired."

Data and Riker were quite intrigued with the idea that if they wanted to they could own this incredible weapon.

"We'll start the bidding with ten pounds of volcanic copper."

The two starfleet officers did not expect such a strange currency, and as the bidding continued the currency got stranger. One man offered the blood of eight dogs. One offered a sack of bones from various species. The winning bid however, was an old, long finger once belonging to some kind of witch. The man who won was an old man who wore a brown suit and matching hat.

The auction continued, but Data and Riker had little to know idea what was being sold or offered. Data knew what some of these items were, purely because of the data in his positronic brain, but it wasn't very detailed, and there were often many stories that went along with each item. There were some however, that he did not recognize at all. It was a very strange feeling. He's encountered it a few times before, but not this often in one night.

Eventually, they got to the item that Erik and Jack were here for. On the stage was the golden blade the group was looking at earlier. "Now many of you recognize what this item is. It is one of only four items that can kill an archangel, granted you have to be an archangel to kill another archangel, but you can be anybody in order to hurt and possibly kill their children." Nirah then pointed to Erik and Jack. Everyone else in the room turned to face the two with either looks of pure anger or devilish smiles on their face. Jack payed no attention to these other people, while Erik smiled at them and gave a small wave. It was clear that the gestures were riddled with sarcasm, and they even seemed threatening almost. Everyone turned around and the bidding began. Almost everyone was bidding everything they could for this item. Jack and Erik did nothing though. They watched as people offered various valuable and disturbing things. It wasn't until someone offered an entire planet that Erik said something.

He stood up and pulled Data up with him. "A man made soul!" He shouted. Data looked at him in shock and slightly terrified, but Erik did not react, neither did Jack. Riker was furious about this and stood up to pull Data away from Erik, even though he knew Data was perfectly capable of doing so himself.

"You can't d-" Riker began, but was shoved back into his seat by an invisible force, and he found himself incapable of speaking.

"That is a very interesting offer, but I'm afraid you're not allowed to bid." Nirah said.

"Why not?" Erik asked letting go of Data who promptly sat back down.

"Because, laddies and gentlemen, we have decided to add to this item." He snapped his fingers and not Erik and Jack appeared on the stage in chains and a muzzle. They were on their knees facing the audience, wit their hands chained to the table behind them. Displayed on the table was the blade. The bidding began again, and people were scrambling to come up with as much to bid as they could. People were offering the souls of their family, one offered the book of the damned, but was quickly turned down for not actually having said item. The winning bid came from a large old man in a grey suit. He said he would offer every soul he's collected in his time as well as everything left of every virgin he's ever killed. The man was recognized as Pishtaku.

Seconds later Ištaran began coughing blood. His clothes started to stain with blood in al sorts of various spots, and the same liquid poured out of his ears and nose. It wasn't long before the god had died. Nirah, Riker, and Data turned to see Erik's eyes glowing white. Jack's eyes glowed as well and Nirah was thrown across the room and quickly killed for it. The they each broke out of their chains, and summoned Pishtaku onto the stage with them. Jack went to grab the archangel blad e and handed it to Erik. He then left so he could find Erik's regular angel blade.

In the mean time Erik had slammed Pishtaku against the wall behind him. At this point everyone in the audience left except Riker and Data. Erik held the blade up to the man's neck.

"Why did you want us so badly?" Erik asked, a terrifying grin on his face. He began to poke the blade so hard that blood was spilling out the man's neck.

"I thought it would be fun to torture you two, maybe get some attention from the angels, and I could kill them too."

Erik continued to smile as he cut the man's chest with the blade. "Well I think you'll have more fun here. So tell me when you've realized how _fun_ this is." He began repeatedly striking the old man. Again and again, making the cuts deeper and deeper. At one point he stuck the blade just under the man's eye. The man began to scream from all the pain, and Erik just laughed. "Having fun yet?" He asked.

Jack come back just as Erik was pulling the blade out from under the old man's eye. "Erik!" He yelled. Erik looked at him, and Jack gestured to the audience. The only people there were Data and Riker, each terrified with what they've seen from their friend. Erik remembered that his friends were there and calmed down. His smile and terrifying appearance was gone, apart from the blood that had splattered on him. He began to walk away when he felt something around his wrist. The old man had grabbed him.

"You're still mine! I own you both!" He said. Erik looked at him for a brief second before snapping his fingers. Instantly the man exploded. There was nothing left that even remotely resembled a person. Jack gave Erik the angel blade, and teleported back home. Erik used his powers to teleport him, Riker, and Data back to his quarters.

When they got back, Riker stared at Erik like he was a monster, and Data made sure to keep his distance.

"I'm sorry." Erik said. He refused to look at the other two.

"We began looking into you because you were a threat. I had forgotten that." Riker said quietly. "You killed three people back there, and you enjoyed it. You tortured someone and laughed. You were gonna sell Data."

"I had no intention of selling Data, I knew it wouldn't work. The moment I saw Jack I knew they were gonna sell us. I just wanted to get closer to the blade." Erik explained.

"So you _planned_ this!" Riker was furious with Erik. "You're a monster Erik, and worst part is, you made us all forget that. What've you been planning to do with the Enterprise? How many of us were you going to kill?" Riker left and Data quickly followed.

Erik was left alone in his room. He stared at the golden blade he held in his hands. He had made friends, and now they saw him like everyone else does. A monster and abomination. He could feel himself starting to break down as tears slid down his face. He held up the knife to his wrist, both hands shaking. He began to cut, but dropped the knife realizing what he was about to do. He dropped to the floor and cried until his entire body felt dry and dehydrated. He sat alone with nothing, but thoughts of what he is running through his head. Every terrible memory of being feared and hated came back to him. He remembered every terrible thing he's ever done. He didn't notice his door had opened, until he felt Counselor Troi hugging him. She must've felt the state he was in, and tried to comfort him. However, she quickly pulled away when she felt all the blood on him. She began searching for injuries, but found none other than the small cut on his wrist, but this was too much blood for such a small wound.

Shortly after, a security team, lead by Worf, came through the door. They grabbed Erik from his spot on the floor and dragged him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Troi asked Worf.

"Riker has requested Erik's Immediate arrest. He said that Erik is a murder and an incredible threat to starfleet." Worf explained.

Troi was about to protest, but remembered all the blood Erik was covered in. She began to cry, and Worf held her so he may comfort her.


End file.
